Sweet Words in The Middle of Death
by ZebraBLACKandWHITE
Summary: Secret codes, kissing when no one else is there, dates on unseen places...They were used to that, for their love was forbidden. "Sorry, Princess. But you can not marry Yellow People."
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID AND I DON'T THINK I EVER WILL**_

* * *

_Sweet Words in The Middle of Death_

"Please, Princess?" The green-haired maid pleaded. Princess Rin Kagamine of Orange Kingdom turned to her maid, her mouth in an adorable pout. She wanted to just give in to her maid's pleads, but she just couldn't do it. "No, Gumi."

What was Gumi's wish? It must be very important, for her to keep pleading. Rin was a princess, and every princess needs a prince, yes? But Rin wasn't very fond of her so-called prince.

Mikuo Hatsune, Prince of The Green Kingdom was the one Rin was supposed to marry. But she refused. Rin didn't like Mikuo. She never liked him that way, so she declined his proposal.

He proposed to her trough a letter, which Rin wasn't even sure he wrote himself. As soon as she read the first sentence, she knew where it would go and immediately replied. As it said before, Rin declined his proposal, for she wasn't the slightest bit interested in him.

But Mikuo thought Rin declined because he proposed trough a letter, and that she wanted for him to declare his feelings loudly. So he came to her palace with an engagement ring, hoping she'd say "Yes.". But The Princess refused to even see him.

"But why, Princess? He seems like such a nice gentleman. Princess is also best friends with his twin sister, no?" Gumi asked. The Princess' pout turned into a little smile as she giggled lightly.

Gumi knew she was right. Rin was best friends with Miku. Miku Hatsune, Mikuo's twin sister. Miku was an energetic, bubbly, friendly princess. She ties her hair to two long pigtails and always wore a smile on her face.

"Uh-huh, yes, I like Miku, but not Mikuo! It's not that I hate him or anything, but he's... Too much of a gentleman, I guess." Rin stated.

"Oh? You don't like gentlemans?" Gumi asked.

Rin laughed. "No, no! It's not that." Rin denied. She twirled with her hands in the air, her puffy dress practically flying. "I want a guy who would tease me if I have a bad hair day, kiss me in the rain, splash me puddles when it rains and kiss me before I could yell at him, yeah, stuff like that!" Rin smiled dreamily.

"You sound like you know _exactly_ like what is your prince charming, Princess." Gumi teased. Rin gasped, but then she frowned and playfully punched her maid. The image of a guy with honey-blond hair came to her mind.

"Ano... Gumi, what time is it?" Rin asked outloud as she turned to the clock. Gumi tilted her head curiously, wondering why was the Princess acting that way.

"Why, Princess?" She asked. Rin didn't answer, instead she widened her eyes.

"Uh... Gumi, I, um... I want to play... In the forest now!" Rin immediately said.

"At 11 PM?"

"SHUT IT!" Rin snapped as she ran to the hallway and fled the castle. Gumi gasped at how fast the Princess was.

"What... Oh! Princess, it's almost midnight! Princess! Princess!" Gumi called out, but no respond. "Oh, geez." Gumi knew where the Princess was going, it was the same boy she kept meeting everyday. It was a boy with the same honey-blond hair as the Princess, only lighter. Also the same aquamarine eyes, only darker.

Gumi knew who the young boy was. It was Len Kagamine of Yellow Kingdom. The Orange Kingdom and The Yellow Kingdom never got along. Apparently, they were both mad at each other since they have the same surnames and they both felt insulted.

When Gumi told Rin that, Rin laughed and said it was a stupid reason. Gumi couldn't help but silently agree with her. Oh, but if she did it in front of the queen and king, no doubt they would kill her. Gumi shivered at the thought.

When Gumi discovered that Rin has fallen for Len, she told The Princess, "Sorry, Princess. But you can not marry Yellow People.". Rin, who was walking, turned to Gumi and glared at her. Rin said, "Really? Oh, Gumi. Say that again, pweaase~?" Rin asked with fake sweetness.

It might seem cruel, but to Gumi, it proved just how much Rin loved The Yellow Prince. Gumi sighed again. Oh, how The Queen and King was so gonna kill her.

"Now..." Gumi sighed. "What to do with Prince Mikuo?"

* * *

"Yoo! Banana Boy!" Rin ran excitedly to Len, her hands waving in the air. Len jolted and since Rin ran so fast, she landed on top of him. They both stared at each other and laughed. Len got off and pushed Rin away from him.

"You're late today. Should we just not meet up?" He teased, a sly smile on his lips. Rin laughed, knowing he was just joking. But as her mind drifted off to the events at the castle, her smile was quickly replaced with a frown.

"Oh! It's that stupid Mikuo! He ruined my day!" Rin pouted, her arms across her chest. Len wrapped his arms around her. "Hnn... What did he do?" Len asked.

"It's nothing bad, actually." Rin relaxed a little, feeling comfy in Len's arms. "He proposed to me."

"Oh."

.

.

.

"That bastard! Proposing to my princess!" Len immediately tensed up.

Rin giggled and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, my heart belongs to you and only you. Forever."

Rin wrapped her arms around Len's neck as Len, again, wrapped his arms around Rin's waist, pulling her closer. Their lips touched and a warm feeling took over both of their bodies.

As their lips parted, both of them smiled softly. Len picked Rin up and asked her, "So where do ya wanna go tonight?" Rin sighed.

"Really a shame we can't be seen in public." She stated, hands across her chest.

Len smiled nuzzled his nose with her. "Even if I'm on a disguise, my love for you still won't change."

Rin's face heated up. "S-Stupid! Why did you say that? Really, are you that stupid? I mean-"

"Rin, look." Len pointed at the sky. Rin stopped rambling for awhile and turned her attention to what Len wanted her to see. Her lips curled to a smile. Fireworks were exploding in the night sky.

It was beautiful.

"Fireworks..." Rin breathed.

"Yup." Len said as he pecked Rin's cheek. "Happy new year, Rinny."

This time, even though her face was slightly flushed, Rin smiled lightly and pinched Len's cheek. The two watched fireworks in a comfortable silence.

At least, they were before Rin spoke up.

"Len..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think... Do you think we can be like this... Forever?" Rin turned to Len, her big, aquamarine eyes so full of emotion. Only, Len couldn't tell what it was. But what he knew there was at least a spark of hope there.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. Rin's eyes flashed a hint of disappointment, but Len wasn't done.

"But what I know..."

He slowly closed the distance between their faces.

"Is that I'm not givin' up on you that easily."

And they kissed again.

* * *

**_Woop! *dances around the room* Mah first Vocaloid fic! Listen, this is just a _****_prologue so of course it's short! I'll try to make the next chappies longer okay? Okay. Oh, and the pic does NOT belong to me! I found it on google and add words to it! _**

_**Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm not telling you my real name but you can call me Skye. My main account is CHOCOLATESAREGOOD, so this account is for the stories that I... hide from my friend. No, not my internet friend. It's... It's complicated, okay? But, please check out CHOCOLATESAREGOOD!**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Skye**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID AND I DON'T THINK I EVER WILL**_

* * *

_Sweet Words in The Middle of Death_

Gumi shooked Rin's shoulders, waking her up. Rin grumbled and sat up. She rubbed her eyes while yawning, she was sleepy after all. Rin went back late that night with a big, goofy grin on her face. Rin flinched as she noticed the green-haired maid beside her. "...Morning." She yawned again.

"Good morning, Princess." Gumi excitedly greeted. Rin flashed a curious look to Gumi, wondering what the green-haired maid was so excited about. "Breakfast with the queen! You haven't done that in a while, have you? Don't you you just wonder what it's all about?" Gumi automatically explained.

"Gumi... Guess what? I don't." Rin said with a poker face. Gumi's face turned from excited-bubbly-ish to surprised. "E-Eh?!"

"Rrgh... Gumi, she probably just wanna annoy the heck outta me by literally SCARING me to eat food in tiny, little, princess portions!" Rin complained, her hands across her chest. Gumi's face turned slighly neutral.

"Princess, you don't seem very excited." Gumi pointed out.

"That's because I'm not."

"I think you should think positively, Princess." Gumi said in a teasing manner. Rin liked it when Gumi talked that way. She never liked being addressed as "princess". She finds it so formal and boring. When Gumi talked that way, they're friends, and Rin liked that.

Gumi pulled out a sleeveless, green dress for Rin to wear. She was about to put it on on Rin, but Rin quickly blushed and assured Gumi she'd do fine by herself. Gumi sighed and left the room. "The bath is ready if you want it, Princess."

* * *

Rin stared at her plate disappointedly. She was right, after all. Her mother made her have stupid, little, "sophisticated" food in tiny, little, "princess" portions. Rin never understood why Princesses have to eat so little! Was it to keep them slim, or perhaps to show off how they can eat so little yet be healthy?

Being a Princess has never been a thing Rin liked. There's always rules of what to do and what to not do. Don't chew loudly, smile and wave softly, eat properly, not to mention-_**Oh God**_-don't use public toilets. Rin didn't even get what does that have anything! It's not like your reputation will drop if you use public toilets or anything!

The bathrooms Rin was used to was always gold-plated. Gold-covered. Whatever. The soaps usually had scents of roses, cherries, trees or vanilla. Rin liked the chocolate-scented soap the most.

Her mind drifted to public toilets. What do their soaps smell like? Perhaps they smell like apples, she remembered a lot of apples from one of the villages. Or maybe they smell like leeks-Miku would like that, surely. Or maybe... Rin smiled at the thought. They smell like oranges?

"Rin!" Her mother called out. Rin snapped out of her daydream and blushed speechlessly. She remembered one of the rules. "Do not think about unnecessary things." Were toilets necessary? Rin thought they are necessary. Without toilets you won't be able to... Do things... I'm uncomfortably saying.

Not that Rin cared, of course.

"Y-Yes, Mother?" Rin stammered, her head banged down in supposedly-shame. But really, while doing that, Rin was still thinking of bathrooms. **_What a perverted thought!_**, her mother would say. But Rin couldn't care less. **_Ew_**, Miku would point out. But even Miku thinks about weird things some times. _**Typical you**_, Len would say. Rin smiled a little. Len knew her best.

"You weren't paying attention." Lenka, Rin's mother, pointed out. Rin gulped. She shouldn't have thought about bathrooms. Lenka is sort of a sadist. She doesn't have any mercy whatsoever and you don't want to get on her bad side.

Lenka was once known as "The Mighty Demon from The Land of Pineapples" Lenka was definitely a beauty. Her golden-blond hair tight in a ponytail and her cerulean eyes that shone so bright. Oh, what those innocent eyes hid. Lenka tortured tons of people. They all bowed down on her mightiness-yet they want her as the model of tons of magazines.

Even Rin's father feared her.

Which is why, it's a little Kagamine secret, but... Every morning, once her parents wake up and every night when they go to bed, Rin's father always had to sing to Rin's mother. Rin always thought it was a nice melody. It was so awesome the lyrics were stuck on her head.

_Golden hair, cerulean eyes, you know what this means.  
A woman feared by the whole human race,  
Oh yes, this is her._

_Tons of ogres she killed, thousands of men bowed before her.  
The lady in a big, winged armor,  
The demon who everyone feared.  
Yes, she is The Mighty Demon from The Land of Pineapples._

Yes. Truly a nice melody indeed. What deep lyrics the song had! Remembering it brought Rin to tears.

Rin was amazed about how her father managed to get her mother. Rin never knew the reason, thou. She asked her parents not only once-but the last time she asked they threatened to take away all oranges for a week and it shut her mouth completely.

"I'm so sorry, Mother!" Rin exclaimed quickly. It took her a full second to kneel down and beg for mercy from her mother. It wasn't very princess-like, but her mother never was. Besides, what could she do? Her life depended on it. Literally.

Lenka sighed. "Fine. But the next time you don't pay attention to what I say..." Lenka swung knifes dangerously as if she was a blond version of Gasai Yuno*. Rin gulped, immediately understanding what awaits her. Lenka gestured for Rin to sit down, and the young blond did what she had to.

"I got a letter from your father earlier." Lenka started. Rin's father was away on a business trip, so they communicated through letters. "He said you're already maturing to a fine young lady."

Rin sweat-dropped. Right... A young lady who still liked Barbie. Of course... How mature.

"Rin, do you have an eye for anyone right now?" Lenka suddenly asked. Rin gasped. She wasn't expecting that question. An image of a certain banana-scented boy entered her mind. Rin shook her head. Her mom would kill her if she knew. "N-No...?"

Rin didn't get why did she always stammer in front of her mother. She was never a shy person, and definitely wasn't one to stammer. Then again, who wouldn't stammer in front of a demon?

"...I see." Lenka said. "Well your Father wants you to meet someone. No one in particular, he just wants you to meet a future husband. Or something." Lenka said bluntly.

But there is one!, Rin held the urge to say. Instead, she nodded quietly. Rin got where her mother was going with that. "S-So... Umm... M-Mother, I don't mean to be rude... B-But... Y-Your point is...?" Rin stammered.

"My dear, we're organizing a ball to meet your future husband!" Lenka declared, her hands up in the air. Rin held the urge to face-palm. She was only fourteen and seriously? Future husband? Rin didn't understand her parents and she didn't think she ever would.

"All dukes and princes from all kingdom will come! It'll be a masquerade ball! You will meet a handsome, sophisticated, appropriate man in mask! How exciting is that?" Lenka rambled excitedly. But Rin was glued to the first sentence. All kingdom...

"Does that mean..." Rin whispered. Lenka turned around paid attention to her only daughter. "Does that mean The Yellow Kingdom will come, too?" Rin asked. She was careful enough to not sound too hopeful or curious, yet not too light or playful.

"..." Lenka didn't answer, and instead changed the subject. It was just for a moment, but Rin could've sworn her mother looked as if she just saw a ghost.

"Mother..." Rin whispered, her voice barely reaching Lenka's ears. Rin took a deep breath. She had to risk not eating oranges for a week, but her mother seemed to be in a pleasent mood so... "What is it with us and the yellow kingdom?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

"Queen! Princess!" Gumi's voice was heard as the doors were knocked by the green-haired maid. Lenka sighed in relief and smiled noble-ish-ly. "Come in." She said.

Gumi appeared, sweats dropping from her chin. Gumi must have just ran. That, Rin could tell. "Princess... Princess Miku is here."

Rin smiled and walked out of the room. The thought of her idiotic best friend brought a goofy smile to her lips. Rin had to talk to someone about all of this and, well, Miku was better than no one.

* * *

**_*: I do not own Mirai Nikki! I do love it though. Gasai Yuno is so... Stubborn. Gasai Yuno is a YANDERE (someone who would do anything for love). Oh, random mumble, but drawing yanderes are SO hard! _**

**_HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS! Is it another short chapter? Maybe. SORRY! I'm such a horrible author! T^T But I tried my best! Really! I hate thisss! So many tests... What is wrong with these people?!_**

**_IMPORTANT/KINDA SPOILER/WHATEVER: In this chapter it is hinted that Lenka MIGHT have something to do with why The Yellow Kingdom & The Orange Kingdom aren't on good terms. _**

**_Oh, I thought I should say this... This story will probably have around 10 chapters. Probably. I already have the ending all figured out. Warning, thou. It'll be a sad ending. Angsty. If you saw Chocolatesaregood, then you'd probably understand that I tend to write A LOT of angst._**

**_Please take a moment to review! It helps me a lot! Really! _**

**_Signed,_**

**_Skye_**


End file.
